


Fighting Frenchman

by duckbunny



Series: Camaraderie [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, No Sex, Other, Platonic BDSM, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckbunny/pseuds/duckbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens likes being helpless.</p><p>Alexander is handling that thought very carefully. It has sharp edges.</p><p>***<br/>Rated M for happy fun masochism. No sex, no kissing, no nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Frenchman

John Laurens likes being helpless.

Alexander is handling that thought very carefully. It has sharp edges.

***

There'd been only the three of them tonight, him and Laurens in Lafayette's rooms, arguing over theoretical points of strategy. Usually Laurens could be persuaded, but tonight he'd seemed to be disagreeing for the sake of it, unable to explain his own positions, and pacing and fidgeting and fiddling with whatever came to hand until Alexander finally demanded to know what was wrong with him.

“Nothing's wrong with me, it's your plan that's all wrong. There's no way you could blockade that harbour, it's too well defended -”

“Laurens will not be happy,” Lafayette interrupted, from where he sprawled elegantly across his chair, “until he has picked a fight with someone too big for him.”

“And what would you know about that? I could take you.”

“You think so?”

Laurens smirked. “Take a shot, I can handle it.”

“Ah, but there are two of us. I know Hamilton will be willing to join forces with me, do you still think you could take us both?”

Laurens' grin was a little too wild, but what he said was, “Hell yes, I could,” and squared up to Lafayette with his fists raised.

So Lafayette had said “Hamilton, go for his legs,” and when Laurens glanced around he'd thrown himself in to wrestle.

It wasn't a real fight. It was just a playful tussle to burn off some energy, all three of them laughing and trying stupid things that didn't really work, until Laurens caught Alexander in the cheek with one flailing foot, and Alexander retaliated by pulling hard at his knees.

Laurens went down fast. He ended up twisted round onto his side, trapped in an armlock by Lafayette and with Alexander more or less kneeling on his legs. Laurens bucked and struggled, but there wasn't much he could do. He kept going, though, until Alexander looked up from trying to keep his legs pinned to see how wide his eyes had gone

“Ask nicely, and we'll let you up,” Lafayette said mockingly.

“Fuck you, you French bastard,” Laurens started, and Lafayette forced the side of one hand between his teeth.

Laurens bit down at once, anyone would have, but Lafayette didn't pull away. He just smirked, and pushed harder, until Laurens' head fell back and his jaw went slack.

Very, very softly, he moaned.

Alexander was rapt.

Laurens was wide-eyed and panting, all the fight gone out of him. Alexander had never seen him surrender, no matter how outmatched. He looked impossibly vulnerable, and Alexander might have seriously considered pushing Lafayette off him, except that Lafayette said “Here, Hamilton, take his arm,” and that made Laurens moan again.

Alexander gripped his wrist tight and watched Lafayette work his fingers into Laurens' hair. He was trembling under their attentions, his eyelids fluttering. Lafayette was still smiling, making a joke out of it all, bouncing Laurens' head lightly against the floor and demanding an apology he couldn't possibly give with his mouth stopped. Alexander ran gentle fingers across his undefended palm, and stared.

Soon enough, Lafayette got bored of the game and pushed Laurens away, left them to untangle themselves. Alexander dropped Laurens' hand as if it had burned him and scrambled away. He knew his face was flushed, but Laurens was blushing too, as he wiped his mouth and threw a book at Lafayette as though to prove he wasn't cowed.

***

When they break up for the night, Alexander takes the long way home, trying to make sense of it. There are ways he is used to being wanted, flirtatious dances he knows how to follow. But he's been sure for months that Laurens doesn't want him. Laurens doesn't seem to want anyone.

What he does want, apparently, is to fight, and to lose.

Alexander presses his hand into his mouth, sideways, the way Lafayette had done, and feels the way his jaw stretches, the edge of pain.

He knows what he heard. Laurens enjoyed having that done to him. Enjoyed, too, having his hand passed to Alexander to keep prisoned.

Enjoyed the thought that it was Alexander?

John Laurens enjoys being helpless. That shouldn't matter. That's a common enough predilection and none of his business. And Lafayette knows, what he wants and how to give it to him, knows enough that they must have done this before. Knows enough to guess that including Alexander would be acceptable.

John Laurens enjoys being helpless, and that is fine.

What makes him shiver is the possibility that Alexander Hamilton enjoys making him so.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently this is something I'm writing now?  
> This one is set several years prior to "I May Have Punched Him", in New York City. Hamilton hasn't done this before. He is not sure how to handle it. He would be much happier if the internet had been invented and he could look this stuff up.


End file.
